Mario and Luigi's Sexy Jellyfish Fiesta
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: After the Mario Bros have had it, they head to Gwarhar Lagoon's relaxation area for hand massages, but the Jellyfish Sisters, Gigi and Merri decide to give them more than they bargained for instead. Those sexy jellies!
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Luigi's Sexy Jellyfish Fiesta

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: A one-shot of Mario and Luigi with Gigi and Merri (respectively) from Superstar Saga. Oh how their beautiful and jiggly hourglass figure bodies took me so. Plus the game is a decade old. Or at least it will be this November.

Mario and Luigi were back in the Beanbean Kingdom, in Gwarhar Lagoon, looking around, when they saw the relaxation area where they got hand massages and then some.

"Hey Luigi, I could-a-use a good hand massage. You?" Mario asked him.

"Of course-a! Let's-a-go in." Luigi respond.

The two brothers walked into the relaxation area as they walked over to the little jellyfish girl that happened to be an assistant.

"You two again. Come for another hand massage?" she asked.

Mario took out a bag of coins, placing it on the counter. "Yes-a! Please-a."

Luigi placed a finger on the side of his head in thought. "Wow. It's been 10 years and they remember us."

The jellyfish assistant gave Mario back his coins. "Actually, Gigi and Merri have been waiting for you. They said they wanted to give you both free hand massages for saving the Beanbean Kingdom or something."

"Free? Oh boi!" Mario jumped up and down in excitement.

Luigi watched him jump as he rolled his eyes. "Let's-a-go."

Mario and Luigi sat down on the two chairs, making themselves comfortable. Then, Gigi and Merri floated down from the ceiling, feeling excited for the return of the brothers. Gigi walked over next to Mario, her body moving from side to side as did her butt, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at Mario.

Big stretched her head in excitement. "Well golly me, has it been 10 years already? You haven't changed a bit since we saw you last!"

Mario looked back at her glee filled face. "Neither have you...I guess?"

Luigi looked at Merri as she walked over to him. "We're here to get hand massages."

Merri looked at Luigi with an equally glee filled face compared to Gigi's, stretching her head as well. "So what brings you two men back here?"

"Well, I came here to get away from Princess Peach and her gassy butt. I mean seriously! Even I need a break from that gasshole who started a long line of gassholes like Princess Daisy." Mario mentioned as Gigi giggled at what he said.

"Yeah and speaking of Daisy, she's Waluigi's problem now, and she's the one who's been doing most of the farting now. I came here mostly to get away from Goomboss and King Bob-omb, who lately have arrested me FREQUENTLY just for killing a bunch of Goombas and Bob-ombs." Luigi pointed out with a mad look on his face.

Merri took a glance at Merri, then looked back at Luigi. "Wow. You two must of had it hard."

Gigi took a glance at the exit door, then back at the brothers. "Is that what that awful smell was coming from the Mushroom Kingdom sometimes before? We thought those were sulfur storms!"

Luigi grew impatient and tired of chatting as he placed his fingertips on his forehead. "So can we get those hand massages now? You said you wanted to give us free massages for saving this kingdom."

Gigi and Merri looked at each other with smiling looks on their faces, then back at the brothers. "About that. Follow us."

Suddenly, the floors below the chairs opened up again, taking the Mario brothers back to the underground cave as the chairs lowered themselves, with Gigi and Merri floating down afterwards.

Gigi placed her hands across the sides of her head, grabbing her jellyfish-like hair as she giggled with glee, putting a confused look on the brothers. "You wanna know the real reason we wanted you here?"

"You want to give us lotsa spaghetti?" Luigi guessed.

"Or grilled cheese?" Mario wildly guessed.

Gigi placed her hands on her knees, sliding them down her legs as she bent down to Mario, closing in on him with a naughty look on her face. "No."

Merri walked close to Luigi, bending down to him. "You see, we heard how well you used the moves we taught you to navigate through the kingdom and solve puzzles, but we've also started to feel lonely since you guys came around."

Mario and Luigi gave Gigi and Merri odd looks. "So what do you want with us?" Mario asked.

Gigi giggled naughtily as she bent her chest forward towards Mario, her boobs jiggling as she did. "We wanna repay you for all you've done, and make you feel better after all you went through."

Mario pressed back against his chair in discomfort. "What exactly do you mean?"

Gigi then grabbed Mario as she stuffed his face into her boobs, which felt soft and squishy on Mario's face, while Luigi looked at Gigi with a shocked expression.

Gigi moaned in sweet delight as she rubbed Mario's head all over her jelly-filled breasts. "Once again, forget the massage! You're getting something better! Me and my horny self!"

Luigi just watched in absolute shock, then suddenly Merri did the same thing and stuffed Luigi's face into her own set of boobies, which felt warm and squishy as Luigi couldn't help but moan in pleasure alongside Mario. "Mmm...you like that don't you? You don't have to worry about those mean old bosses anymore, no you don't!"

Gigi and Merri both pulled the tops of their dresses down, revealing their bare tops as the brothers couldn't help but erect, their overalls feeling tighter as the two Jellyfish sisters giggled with glee, their fingertips placed over their mouths that didn't seem to be there.

Gigi placed her hands under her breasts, having a naughty look on her face. "Come and get 'em, big boy!" she winked at Mario, who couldn't help but come closer as his penis erected more.

Merri then did the same thing, jiggling her set of melons with delight as Luigi slowly walked closer to them. "Come on, you know you want to! Besides, I won't sting!"

Mario and Luigi both grabbed Gigi and Merri's boobs (respectfully) as both of the jellyfish sisters moaned in pleasure, feeling their jelly filled bodies warm up inside as they got more horny, the fun time between the two brothers and the two sisters just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi and Merri put Mario and Luigi back in their chairs, both of them giggling naughtily as they somehow noticed both brothers' boomers within their overalls.

"Ok boys..." Gigi teased at Mario and Luigi, who couldn't help but stare oddly at the two horny, sexy jellyfish. "You ready for more? Because we know you're feeling up to it." she giggled alongside Merri as she turned around, shaking her big, bubble butt at Mario. "You like what you see, plumber boy? she teased as she sat in Mario's lap, which caused Mario's penis to erect more as Gigi's big, round, bouncy, and jiggly butt was on top of it.

Merri glanced at Gigi, then at Luigi. "And now, us!" Merri then sat her equally large and bulbous butt cheeks on Luigi's lap, which also caused him to erect.

Both Gigi and Merri giggled as they moved their butts around, causing them to jiggle as the brothers' penises hardened even more.

"Umm, why must you do this to us?" Luigi asked, feeling both nervous and pleasured.

"Yeah. Why?" Mario also asked.

Gigi continued giggling naughtily as she pressed her butt cheeks, which were on top of Mario's hard penis. "We told you, since you two felt stressed and tortured, especially by that other author, we thought you'd like this better than a massage! And besides, our sexy bodies are just hungry for some fun time if you know what I mean." She then winked with glee at Mario.

Merri also pressed her sexy ass cheeks on Luigi's erected penis. "Yeah. Besides, it's been a long time since we've had anyone to have some fun time with."

Gigi and Merri both got up, their sexy, beautiful butts sealed in their red and green (respective) dresses facing towards the brothers. Both of the horny jellyfish sister slapped their own butts, both of them jiggling, the sight causing the brothers to erect more.

Gigi looked at the brothers' penises. "Awww...looks like we're not trying hard enough, Merri."

Merri also looked, getting the same idea. "You're right Gigi. Let's kick things up a notch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gigi and Merri both had Mario and Luigi with them, having aroused them with their jiggly breasts and their bouncy butt cheeks, which were sealed in their respectively colored dresses, wondering what to do next as Gigi snapped her fingers as she thought of something.

"Oh! Of course! Why didn't we think of it before?" Gigi took off her red dress, which somehow separated from the her tentacled jellyfish feet, revealing her naked, sexy jelly-filled body, which shocked the two brothers as they gasped in shock.

Merri was also shocked as Gigi simply stroked her body from top to bottom with a horny look on her face. "My gosh Gigi! Are you serious about this?"

Gigi turned towards her sister Merri, nodding in agreement with a naughty expression. "Yes, Merri. And besides, I'm sure that these two would love the taste of our own sweet jelly."

Merri thought for a second, then she agreed. "You're right Gigi. It's only fair since these two saved this kingdom." Merri stripped off her clothes, revealing her own naked body as the two brothers' eyes were wide with shock.

Gigi then picked Mario off of his chair, laying him down on the floor. "Now it's your turn, big boy!" Gigi took off Mario's clothes and threw them aside.

"Ok. At least I'm-a-get to move on the ground." Mario stated, referencing something.

Gigi simply giggled naughtily in response as she placed her cute, jelly butt on Mario's penis, inserting it into her flexible vagina as in went in like a glove.

"Oh wow-a! Your body feels great-a!" Mario grabbed Gigi's delicious jelly butt, allowing his penis to enter Gigi's soft pussy.

Merri and Luigi watched this, Luigi getting a harder boner as Merri shook with desire, placing her finger inside her own vagina as she tried to satisfy herself.

"That looks like too much fun! I wanna do it too!" Merri grabbed Luigi and did the exact same thing, taking off his clothes, pinning him down and inserting his penis into her own soft and slimy vagina.

"Give it to me, thunder boy! Give it to me!" Merri exclaimed with delight.

"Ok ok here goes..." Luigi grabbed Merri's sexy, slimy butt cheeks as he started fucking her, causing her to moan in sweet delight and pleasure, just like Gigi as Mario started fucking her.

"Aw yeah! Keep it up!" Merri exclaimed.

"You too, fire boy!" Gigi also exclaimed, as both brothers kept fucking their female jellyfish counterparts, the four of them moaning in delight as none of them would give up to stop. Each brother grabbed their respective jellyfish sister by the stomach, pressing their bodies closer together as both sisters moaned in sweet relief, all four of them enjoying the feeling of it as each brother kept getting it on with their respective jellyfish gal.


	4. Chapter 4

Gigi and Merri continued to moan and gasp in sweet pleasure as they let the Mario brothers fuck them in their pussies, with Gigi realizing something as she snapped her fingers.

"Hey Merri, what do you think human jelly tastes like?" Gigi stopped for a moment as she spoke.

Merri also paused for a moment. "You mean, the jelly that comes out of their penises, or vaginas if they're girls?"

Mario raised his eyebrow in confusion, his finger rubbing the side of his head. "Jelly? Humans don't make jelly."

Gigi turned her head towards Mario, taking his penis out of her vagina for a moment. "Yes you do. That white stuff that comes out, it's jelly isn't it?"

"Not exactly." Luigi mentioned.

Merri stood up, doing the same as Gigi as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'll just have to show them by letting them have a taste of our jelly, Gigi."

Gigi literally stretched her flexible jellyfish head in excitement, loving the thought of doing what Merri mentioned. "Oh joy!"

Gigi and Merri turned around, bending down, showing the Mario brothers their bare butt holes as they grabbed their pussies, opening them up as the brothers froze up in pleasure, getting a pair of boners as they rubbed their penises.

"Oh don't do that just yet! We want to go first!" Gigi closed in on Mario's head, sticking her sexy, shiny butt cheeks into Mario's face. "Lick me up, big boy! Lick me up!"

Merri did the same as she giggled with glee. "Taste our sweet pussies and lick them 'till we climax! You'll love it, as will we!"

The Mario brothers, whose cheeks were red with pleasure, decided they had no choice as they grabbed each set of butt cheeks and licked each sister's vagina, causing Gigi and Merri to giggle and moan at the same time.

"Gosh, I sure hope we don't accidently pee." Merri stated.

"Me too. Or worse, fart." Gigi mentioned as the brothers continued licking as they were eating up each sister's pussy, being too busy enjoying the wonderful taste to pay attention to each sister's gross comment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohhhh yes...keep doing that..." Gigi moaned as Mario continued licking her sweet pussy while grabbing her beautiful, shiny butt cheeks. Luigi continued to do the same to Merri, who was also moaning as well, hearts appearing over her head.

"Mmmmm...you like that, don't you? My sweet pussy makes even the sweetest sugar look sour." Merri claimed.

Mario and Luigi both gave thumbs up as they kept eating up each of the jellyfish sisters.

Gigi suddenly felt her tight pussy tingling with pleasure. "Ohh my...I think I'm gonna...!" Gigi moaned sweetly as she cummed all over Mario's face, her cum being actual jelly as Mario licked it, enjoying the taste as he widened his eyes with delight.

"Mama Mia that's-a-good-a-jelly!" Mario exclaimed as he licked Gigi's sweet, blue jelly off his face and off her butt. "It tastes even better than vanilla icing!"

Gigi couldn't help but blush madly while placing her hand near her mouth on response to Mario's complement. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much! This is even better than a hand massage, or even those moves we taught you! Don't you agree?"

Merri also seemed to have cummed sweet jelly all over her butt and Luigi as he licked it. "Yes I know!" Merri commented.

"You said it!" Luigi mentioned.

Gigi stood up, grabbing her bare butt cheeks as she felt Mario's tongue all over it, enjoying the feeling as she sighed of relief. "Ok, now it's your turn!"

Mario looked at Gigi in confusion. "What?"

Merri did the same as Gigi. "Yeah! Now let us have a taste of YOUR sweet jelly!"

Luigi licked the last of Merri's vaginal jelly off his face. "But...though we humans actually do to what you did, what comes out isn't actual jelly, y'know."

Gigi and Merri ignored Luigi's comment as each sister gladly grabbed each respective brother's penis, inserting them into their mouths as they started licking and sucking on them, sorting moaning as they did.

"Mmmm...I sure am lovin' the taste of your jelly injector!" Gigi commented as she kept sucking on Mario's penis, as Mario blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, me too!" Merri exclaimed as she did the same to Luigi, who was also doing the same as Mario.


	6. Chapter 6

Gigi and Merri continued to suck on each Mario brother's penis, both of the moaning in sweet delight as they did. Both Mario brothers were sitting back, enjoying the feel of each jellyfish sister's succulent sucking.

Luigi was especially comfortable with the situation, and at the same time embarassed and weirded out, but mostly comfortable. "This sure beats getting arrested frequently by two bosses, doesn't it Mario?"

Mario placed his hands behind his head as he placed them down on the back of the chair. "Sure does, even if it only happened to me like once."

Both Mario brothers gasped as they ejaculated into each jellyfish sister's mouth, as each of them swallowed down the cum with delight, licking their lips afterwards.

"Mmm...your bodies sure don't make jelly likes ours, do they?" Gigi wondered, getting up while placing her hands on her hips.

Mario looked at her sexy al naturale body with arousal. "Nope-a."

Luigi looked at Mario, noticing something. "Wow. Hard to believe the word "arousal" or anything else from its root wasn't used until now. This author really needs to think more."

Merri, who was also in the nude, got up as well, getting an idea. "Hey Gigi, I don't think these two are comfortable enough. Those chairs just don't work for this sort of thing for too long."

Gigi thought for a moment as she placed her hand on her chin. "You're right, Merri. That's why we got this!" Gigi pulled a remote control out of her bare ass, pressing a button as the two chairs that the Mario brothers were sitting in conjoined and were suddenly replaced by a long, king sized bed. "Now that's more like it!"

"Indeed!" Merri exclaimed.

Both jellyfish sisters got into the bed, as Gigi hugged Mario and held him closely, while Merri did the same with Luigi. Both sisters sighed in pleasure as they held each brother close to them, moaning in sweet delight as they enjoyed each brother squishing their sexy jellyfish bodies, both of them giggling with glee as the Mario brothers didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I could just be here with you all night long!" Gigi exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Me too!" Merri exclaimed in the same tone.


	7. Chapter 7

The little jellyfish girl that ran the relaxation center was sitting around, bored out of her mind as she kicked her feet with her hands on the table. "Gosh, Gigi and Merri really are taking a while."

Meanwhile, Hermie III was losing his patience as Spangle was humming to himself. "What is taking so long? I would like my claw massage sometime today if that's not a problem."

The jellyfish attendant looked down from the top, blushing in shock and placing her hands on her cheeks as she saw Gigi and Merri in the nude and cuddling with the Mario Brothers (who were also naked) in bed.

"I'm sorry sir. But we're closed." she said to Hermie as she blushed sheepishly.

Hermie simply stared as he walked out the door mumbling.

The attendant looked back at the sexy duo and the brothers, feeling a sense of arousal as she fingered herself in her vagina. "Oh yeah...that looks like fun!" she moaned to herself. Suddenly she felt a tingling in her bladder. "Oh dear...sure don't wanna go there." she then walked to the nearest restroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Gigi and Merri were still in bed with Mario and Luigi, cuddling close to them as they enjoyed the arousing pleasure that came from the brothers squeezing their sexy squishy jelly bodies.

"Oh Mario, you bring me so much joy and pleasure..." Gigi said softly.

"Indeed..." agreed Merri.

"You too! Your-a-bodies-a-feel so warm and flexible-a! Mario commented.

"Amen-a to that!" Luigi agreed.

Meanwhile, the jellyfish attendant had taken off her cute little red dress, moaning and gasping as she fingered herself in her vagina, enjoying what she was seeing from above.

"Oh yeah...that's...that hot!" she whispered to herself. She then leaned forward to get a better look, but she leaned in too closely and fell opinion the hole, screaming as she fell a few stories, landing right in the bed that the Mario brothers and Jellyfish sisters were in.

"Oh look! It's our attendant! How are you?" asked Gigi.

The attendant simply blushed in shock, not expecting to have been seen. "Hi Gigi! Merri! I was just...umm..."

"It's ok! You can watch me and Gigi get our wonderful bodies pounded on by these two sweet men!" Merri told her.

The attendant sighed of relief. "Great! Because I sure could use a good...ohh..." she resumed fingering herself in her vagina, wetting herself as she did. "Dear me! Sorry about that..."

"It's ok! Really!" Gigi commented as she and Merri continued to have sexy fun with the brothers, who were enjoying themselves too much to speak anymore, though not as much as the three jellyfish gals.


	9. Chapter 9

As the two jellyfish sisters continued to make love to Mario and Luigi in their bed, the jellyfish assistant fingered herself in her vagina, loving what was happening before her. "Oh yeah, that is so good..." she moaned. "I think I'm gonna-!"

The jellyfish assistant suddenly cummed herself, a stream of jelly coming out of her vagina. "Oh yeah...that is jelly coming out of me! Any of you want a taste?" she teased at the Mario Brothers, who were actually do aroused and pleasured, making sexy love with the jellyfish sisters. "Neither of you?"

Just then, Vivian popped out of nowhere. "I'll have a taste!" Vivian then grabbed the jellyfish assistant, picking her up and licking between her legs, enjoying the sweet taste of jelly that came out of her pussy, causing the assistant to laugh and moan in arousal.

"Oh my gosh! That tickles!" the assistant blurted out.

"Mmm...so good...SO GOOD!" she claimed, being musical at the end of her sentence as she continued licking the young jellyfish's vagina, making her cum even more, which made Vivian moan even more as she swallowed the sweet jelly cum that came out.


	10. Chapter 10

_With Mario & Luigi: Dream Team coming up, I think it's about time I finished this so I could move on with it._

* * *

Mario and Luigi both walked slowly out of Gigi and Merri's relaxation center in Gwahar Lagoon, both of them feeling exhausted from the pleasure-filled moment that Gigi and Merri gave them.

"I still can't-a-believe that they did that-a!" Mario commented.

Luigi sighed. "Oh who cares. To me it was very deserving, especially after having been arrested constantly by those two stupid bosses."

"Yeah. I guess you're right-a. Plus, neither this author nor that other author who inspired this author care about me that much-a." Mario stated.

"Whatever." Luigi finished as he and Mario walked away.

* * *

"Oh, that was the most heavenly moment I've had in years!" Gigi commented, still being fully in the nude as she rubbed her jelly filled vagina.

Merri licked some cum off of her lip, also being completely naked. "Me too!"

Gigi gasped in pleasure as more jelly poured out of her vagina and into her hand, picking it up and rubbing it all over herself, licking some of it. "Aw yeah! I love being a jellyfish!"

Merri rubbed her slimy, bare butt. "It sure makes me very happy that we got all this heat out of us. Now we can go have some fun with our Pearl Beans!"

**THE END**


End file.
